In recent years, the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvement in integration density of various electronic components, e.g. transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from successive reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that occupy less area than previous packages. Examples of the type of packages for semiconductors include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices. A grinding or polishing step is one of the main steps in a package manufacturing process. To achieve better control on the grinding uniformity of a package structure is the attention focus in the industry.